


Little Steps

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Hosie makes up. Set after 1x03.





	Little Steps

Hope was up, flipping through her Aunt Freya's grimoire. She hears a knock at the door, and looks up to see Josie Saltzman enter. She closes the door behind her and Hope looks back down to the book. 

“Hey, can we talk,” Josie starts.

“I thought you didn't want to talk, if the cold shoulder last night was any indication.” Hope said, turning the page, no longer reading what the words say. 

“I'm sorry,” Josie pleads, her eyes willing Hope to look up. 

Reluctantly, Hope meets her gaze. They stare at each other for a bit before Josie continues. 

“I really am sorry about last night, Hope. I was just scared. With my mom gone, and Lizzie hurt… I couldn't lose him.”

Hope hears the shaking in Josie's voice but her face remains passive. 

“Look, I enjoyed our time yesterday, and I don't want to go back to the way we were,” Josie sighs. “The constant pokes are exhausting.”

Hope regards her again for a while, seeming to have an internal battle with herself. “Okay. I'll try to limit the poking.”

Josie smiles slightly at the response, somehow knowing this was the tribrids way of forgiving her without saying it. 

“I see Landon is back,” Josie states. Hope thinks back to the other night when she saw him across the corridor, her heart clenches a little at the memory. She gives a quick hum in response. 

“You know, I know a spell to give someone a constant itch on their back, right where they can't reach,” Josie trails off. Hope smirks at that. 

“Josie Saltzman, who would have thought... I guess after the stunt you pulled with your ex though, I shouldn't be surprised.”

Josie looks down shyly. “That wasn't one of my brightest moments.” Hope laughs a bit. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I'll deal with him on my own.” Josie looks at Hope apprehensively. 

“I mean I'll talk to him, I won't do anything stupid,” Hope says, easing Josie's worries. 

“Rafael is back as well. He may need some help adjusting to school,” Hope hints, closing the grimoire. 

“Lizzie would get mad if..” Josie gets cut off by Hope. 

“Lizzie doesn't dictate you or your happiness. She's your sister, and if he makes you happy I'm sure she will see that and come around.” Josie nods, taking Hope's words into consideration. 

“Thank you again for helping last night. I know Lizzie is stubborn and won't say it, but she is grateful as well.”

“Of course.”

“Would you maybe want to practice spells sometime? The one in the park… I'd like to try it again if that's okay with you,” Josie asks, biting her lip nervously. 

“Uh yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

Josie smiles wide, excited at the prospect of working with Hope and learning new magic. Her smile is infectious and Hope can't help but give a small smile back.

“Awesome, well curfew is nearing so I'm going to head to bed. I will see you tomorrow though.”

Hope nods. “Goodnight, Josie.”

Josie leaves with a bright smile on her face and a little wave. Hope releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 

She thinks back at her interactions with Josie the past few days and can't help but feel warm. It was nice to have someone in her corner again. Hope sleeps well that night, one of the few since her parents passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been awhile since I wrote something. Here's to hoping the Saltzman twins, or at least Josie, and Hope are best friends by the end of this season


End file.
